


Making fun of: Dull eyes.

by Pantato



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Real Life, Self-Harm, Wow these tags look serious...TiMe tO maKe fUn oF I T-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantato/pseuds/Pantato
Summary: Ah. My first ever fanfic, with two chapters...This story...WAS TRASH.And I'm here to make fun of it :DPS: I didn't edit anything in this story, no matter how badly I wanted to -. The only thing I added was my ' insightful' commentary-





	Making fun of: Dull eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first fanfic ok(so it might be trash).(( I was right, this is trash))..I really hope that I get Sayori's depression right(considering that I have it hehehe)((Wrong, Iz does not have da depression-. I haz da depressive disorder, due to my terrible anxiety-))Any way.....enjoy?((No old me, I shall not ' enjoy'))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once Sayori has...a good day.(( Bullshit~))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first things . I'm just letting you know that Sayori's 'rain clouds' will be tame....this will change in the future((No it won't-))

I stare at my ceiling.I have((FiRst mIstAke...Ok, it's not really a ' mistake' , but I can still talk about it. Cuz I'm a bitch- Why Tf did it say ' I have '. Why not just ' I've'. Would've sounded better-)) been up for about four m-mabye five hours..I don't know..nor care((Wow. Using the word ' nor' THIS FANFIC IS MAD SERIOUS Y'ALL-)).I lay idle in bed as my alarm sings it's annoying tune calling me to get up.((Look at me tryna be a good writer-)) I ignore it , what's the point.((..Going to school-))I know that ,((Why is there a comma-?))I'm late.I know that he left without me.It hurts a little to admit it,but it's what I get for being a waste of space.I don't have anything else to do so I slowly get out of bed.Today is Friday so at least I didn't have to put effort into tomorrow morning.((Wait, so do you like, not brush yo teeth on the weekends? Or eat, or change clothes-... Me two honestly-))Until then unfortunately I have to get through today((Oh no, you have to DO something. Tha agony)).There's no point of getting changed,since I'm still in my school uniform from yesterday((Um.. Yes, you still might wanna change- Considering the fact that you've probably haven't showered in a while, and since you fookin slept in that thing, ya MIGHT wanna change-. Unless you only have one school uniform... which would be STOOPID-))In fact all I did when I got home last night was cry and pass out, before waking in the middle of the night and staying up letting my mind consume me.(( ' Letting my mind consume me'.THIS FANFIC IS SO EDGY AND ANGSTY Y A L L-.))

Once I finally have the energy ,I slowly make my way towards the bathroom((Wait, didn't she get out of bed already... Doesn't that mean that she was jus standing there?-)).As I enter the bathroom I look in the mirror only to see a, waste of space with puffy eyes from crying most of the night.((SO E D G Y-))I turn on the water and splash the cold liquid on my face,trying to wake myself up....it doesn't work.....why would it work...What was I expecting to just splash some water on my face and suddenly feel.......what better.(There should've been a question mark at the end of that 'better'.))Only a idiot would think that...Like me.((Should've said: " Only a idiot would think that, or at least someone that was clinging onto false hope. Like me..'. See, if you're gonna be EDGY, at least do it right-)) I brush my teeth a little to hard and blood starts to slowly leak from my gums.I.....don't care.((SO MUCH EDGE Y'ALL-))Of course I can't go to school with bleeding gums,so I wash them off((Sayori, gurl. I'm pretty sure that you can't just, ' wash away' bleeding gums-. They're gonna keep bleeding fo a while-)).I hope that the puffiness in my eyes should go away when I get to school((If you were crying LAST night, and not today, the puffiness should be gone by now-)).I don't want anyone to worry about me. I know that I'm selfish but I can't do that to them...Even if they don't care.I know that they probably think I'm some annoying brat who can't even button up a damn uniform. I would be lying if I said that they were wrong.A few minutes of sulking in the bathroom I turn off the water before, slowly making my way down stairs(( Does this girl just like standing in rooms fo no reason-. Also, you wasted water-))Almost tripping like the clutz I am.I make to the front door and take a deep breath...it's gonna to be ok...it's going to be ok(( OkAy-*)).....happy thoughts...((I've honestly should've repeated 'Happy thoughts' a couple more times, instead of jus using it oNcE-))..As I walk outside I noticed that he's not here.Why would he wait for my late ass.(( Sayori. Swearing. SO EDGY-))

I make it to the school yard.I see him with yuri.((Yuri-* Also, if you're late, why the hell are MC and Yuri standing in to school yard - They should be in class -))He looks...happy...without me.There I go talking about me again..Why am I so selfish((You see Sayori, this is a P.O V story. You kinda have to talk about you, and how you feel in a situation-)).Ugh...I head inside .As I walk down the halls I see a few students,there probably late too...they look..happy.(Considering the fact that there in school and are late.)((1: They're* 2: Look at these students happy, and IN SCHOOL- PLUS THEY'RE LATE. BUT THEY SEEM HAPPY. HA.HA. IRONY-))Why is it so hard to be happy.((1: There should be a question mark- 2: That's actually a good question-, well it would be, IF YOU DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW THAT YOU HAVE DEPRESSION. SO YOU ASKING THAT IS STOOPID-))Why is it so hard to do anything((Again, you KNOW why-)).I finally make it to class,I gently open the door.Lucky no one notices me,except my teacher who after gives me a 'look' tells me to sit down.I head to the back of the room.Yep I'm in the back,where I can barely see or hear.Not like an idiot like me could learn anyhow((Calling herself a ' idiot', SO ANGSTY-)).Even though the teacher likes to get on my back about being late,I've never missed a day of school......except...that one time.......Ever get the feeling that you're hungry but want to throw up at the same time((One thing about this story that I hate a lot, is the fact that it changes the subject of topic randomly from time to time. Like, maybe we wanna hear you keep talking about WHY you missed that one day of school. But nope, gotta jus throw it in there that you missed school, as a lil tease)) .I skipped breakfast....again.That's also why I'm probably tired.That and barely getting any sleep.I'm ready to pass out..Not like I was really paying attention in the first place...Just..a...little..nap.(( This gurl should've honestly passed out during her walk here. CUz, she's been skipping out on food a lot-. Plus her lack of sleep-))

"Sayori......sayoorriiii.......SAYORI!!!!!." ...... "EEP"...I look...I see a pink haired girl who looks like she should be a first year....Natsuki.((....Why did it say ' looks like she should be a first year', could've said, 'looks like a first year-'))" C'mon dummy...ya fell asleep again,Ya lucky I care fo ya. "Natsuki shakes me a little before helping me out my chair." uuggh. " She helps walk down the halls....why.....I can't do this to her......she's my friend.((Has been awake for like 5 seconds and is already being angsty-))..even if I'm not hers.But...I'm to tired to walk on my own. " C'mon Monika waiting. " Waaiittt a sec "...what about the other classes." ......She pauses for a second. "....well...you fell slept through them all.....since you were in the back...guess no one saw you....." Really ...even the teacher....wow...that sucks a little.((I'm calling bullshit-.If the teacher saw, and even ACKNOWLEDGED the fact that she came into class, he should've noticed that she didn't leave the class-.)) "Were here...hehe."((We're-*)) Were.((WE'RE-*))..huh...I didn't realize that she lead me to the club room already. After she gently opened the door..((Yes. You saw that right. The classic ' gently open the door-'))we're ((Oh now I use the right ' we're-'))greeted by a familiar voice. "Hey thanks for getting Sayori for me." ((WHY DIDN'T YOU GET HER YOURSELF- That would've been more interesting to be honest- )).....Moni "Yea no prob."((Yeah-*))Natsuki heads were((For the love of God- *WHERE-*)) I can only assume is the closet. Monika slowly head towards me ,and pulls me in for a hug....I don't have the energy to hug back...so instead I just give her a weak pat on the back.After she pulls away,she cups my face with her soft hands.She has a deep look of concern on her face,or pity...I'm to dumb to tell the difference.((....E D G-)) "Sayo...what happened?" ((Monika, if you were that concerned WHY DIDNT YOU GO GET HER YOURSELF-)).....what.....does...oh...I guess that the puffiness didn't fully go away yet.((Bullshit-)) "Im.....fine" After saying that through I straight up collapse in her arms.(( Oki then-))

"EEP!?....u-um...let's get you down...ok." She carefully slides on the floor with me still in her arms.How.....you know what...not even gonna ask((You aren't, but I am- HOW TF DID MONIKA SLIDE DOWN ON THE FLOOR WITH SAYORI IN HER ARMS-)). We're both on the floor now,with my head on her lap.This....isn't ok.....It's not fair.....Why I'm((Am-*)) I wasting her time...She has a club to run...Here I am....being a nuisance..I should make like a leaf and leave.....Like a suicidal person with a rope and han- ((OOP- SHE WAS ABOUT TO SAY DA NAUGHTY-))"Is she alright?" ((Did Yuri SERIOUSLY not see Wut happened-))My thoughts get interuped by Yuri's calm voice . "Yeah...she'll be fine."(( I love how Monika ASSUMES that Sayori will be fine-)) Monika says as she runs her fingers through my hair. "moni...I.....i.... ." As much as I want to tell her that I'm ok.....I.....can't. "Ssshhh go to sleep." Maybe she's right...this is my fault anyhow...I'm the one who skipped breakfast and dinner for about an entire month.((See, like I said.This gurl shouldn't have made it to school without passing out-))...just a little nap...I drift off to sweet sleep.

"Sayori....sweatie..time to get up." ((Wow Monika. Calling her ' sweatie-'. Does she sweat dat much-. Calling her name's-))....Wow..I'm surprised...I missed like an entire day of school...and was still able to fall asleep((Maybe cuz you skipped breakfast and dinner for a ENTIRE MONTH-)). "Mmrrgg." And I'm still..a bit tired....wow.((-_-)) "C'mon...as much as I want you to get some more sleep.....we have to go." ......I notice that she looks like she had just woke up too....was she....sleeping on me((...Oki then-)) "Don't worry you didn't miss anything...important...all we did was pick partner's for the festival." ((If Monika fell asleep on her, how Tf would she know that? Better question, why would the club do anything with Sayori freaking collapsing in Monika's arms, for like no reason- Shouldn't they have like I don't know, waited till Sayori woke up to make sure that she was okay-))Oh yeah .....the festival....it was Monday...Wonder if I'm going to last that long. "Well..we...we're BUT Yuri and Natsuki got in a fight."((WhY- They shouldn't be doing ANYTHING until Sayori woke up-. Did Monika go like ' Yeah, she collapsed into my arms for no reason, but let's do club shit-')). .... "Hey I'm surprised that you slept through it...I couldn't break it up...so they didn't talk to each other for the rest of the club time...hehehe." ...I know that Monika says that she's not a 'people person' but..I think that she does just fine((Bruh)).At least she doesn't lie to her friends.((Actually in this story, SHE DOEZ- But nobody knows ThAt-))"t-thanks ." My voice .....sounds a bit horse...Guess that's from bawling my eyes out last night. "We agreed to settle it in a group chat tonight."((....Oki then-)) And with that Monika helps me get up.Then stretches a little....I fell((feEl-*))my face heat up....she looks so.....AHH STOP EW...EW.((Bruh-))

"Well see you later. "...huh...oh...she's...already at the door..must of gotten rreeaallly distracted(( * INHALE-* WHY DID SHE JUS LEAVE HER- SHE DIDN'T EVEN ASK IF SHE WAS OKAY- NO WONDER SAYORI THINKS THAT NOBODY CARES)). "U-um b-bye." My weak voice calls out to her.I hear her footsteps slowly down the halls.huh.......I guess that I should be going to..

After what feels like forever (it's probably not..I'm just really lazy.) I make it home and collapse on the couch.My phone buzzes....it's the group chat.(( How convenient- As soon as she gets home, shit happens-))

Group chat:the LIT-ature club((Wow.Im so funny-))

Lit on litature:sssooo did everyone get there steam out??

#votemangaforlitature:idk did we((Ok, even I have to admit, that Natsuki's user name, is amazing-))

Bookworm: yes idk either.....ask the rat 🐀

#votemangaforlitature:EXCUSE ME

Bookworm:srry just thought that you were so short that I must of mistaken you for a little pink rat(( Damn, Oki-))

Lit on litature:uuumm yuri

Bookworm:I mean how else would u be able to fit under the vending machines(( D A M N -))

#votemangaforlitature:..I'm srry didn't pay attention...i was watching you get to close to the edge...you know...like you always do (( OMG-))

'Did she just accuse yuri of...no....right.'((Sayori, YOU ALREADY KNOWS THAT SHE CUTS. Yep, in this story SAYORI ALREADY KNOWS - SO DON'T ACT SURPRISED-))

Bookworm:I wouldn't be talking about sharp things if i were u,I can't even think a  
Of all the times I almost got impaled with your vamp fang((Yuri..Your vocabulary-))

#votemangaforlitature:how did you know that I was talking about sharp things...HUH YURI (( * sigh-*))

Lit on litature:....guys..stop

#votemangaforlitature:stay out of it..if this literal pin cushion wants to go then letz go (( Omfg-))

'Ok I have to stop them...right frign now.'

Cinnabun:STOP

#votemangaforlitature:Sayori

Lit on litature:oh thank god

Cinnabun:look idk wut happened earlier but u can't keep fighting ...you guyz ma bestest friends

#votemangaforlitature:...ok BUT I AIN'T SAYING SORRY

Bookworm:me neither...but if it makes you happy...then I'll stop

Lit on litature:thank you so much Sayori

'It makes me feel a little fuzzy when Monika says that...even if over text.'

Lit on litature:...ok so what I was going to say..since some one is missing right now here's what we'll do .y'all come over at my place tomorrow and discuss stuff for the festival then we'll just hang out.maybe go somewhere.and I KNOW that your all free tomorrow cuz if you have time for a litature club,then you have time for anything.((Oop-))

'Did she just roast her own club,I mean it's true...but still '

#votemangaforlitature:jeez ever hear of ,'s

Lit on litature: -_-

#votemangaforlitature:fine....I'm in

Bookworm:me too

Cinnabun:me three

Lit on litature:ok then...I'll tell him tomorrow.

After that ,we texted for a while before calling it a night.I lightly toss my phone across the room.I just now realized that I didn't have the change((Chance-*)) to talk to him today....Probably for the better...So let's review today.I skipped breakfast today...again and was late.I missed most of the classes.((Not most Sayori, you straight up missed all of them-))Missed lunch.Fell asleep on Monika((Nu, she fell asleep on you-)).Missed a argument between Natsuki and Yuri.Came home and had to stall that argument((More like had to stall the continuation of that argument-)).I'm to lazy to make dinner....so missed that too.I'm basically starving right now.Y'know....today.....today was...a.......

Good day.(( Bullshit-))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok....wwooooo this took furever.I know that it's a little bit tame but trust me it WILL get worst.p.s.I need a name for mc (more like dense c am I right XD((-_-)))anywho see ya...WARNING:be prepared for really dense mc next time (I mean sssooo dense that you might mistake him for a block of cheese)((Omfg 🤦))

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I re read this piece of shit, and made fun of it-  
> This was honestly torture-  
> TwT


End file.
